User blog:Migster7/Migster7: 5 Years Later
Alright so, seems as though today's my 5th anniversary on the week. Yes, 5 years of having little to no social life and being cooped up inside my home writing shitty, cringy fanfic and now getting somewhat decent at it. Yay. Living the life. Jokes aside, I'm surprised it's been five years. Honestly it does feel like it has been that long, if not longer, but it's still pretty...shocking, I guess. First account I made was Planetmiguel. Do not ask about the name cause idk either; I sort of thought of while on Ben10toys.net and brought it here as well. It was really stupid and weird idk but anyway yea. I'm going to sort of "summarize" my experiences here for the heck of it. It's been five years so I'll reminisce: ---- So, joined a class-A cringy noobie who wrote shitty, cringy fanfic. I was your "average Joe" of the wiki, basically. I read a lot of fanfics at the time, notably Ben 10: Multi Trixes and other shows, and it made me want to write a little bit more and to actually, I don't know, improve. I could not for the life of me get chat to work due to my browser being mentally deficient, so I sort of just stuck to writing utter shit until I logged out, forgot my password, and made this account. Over the years I was inconsistent about my activity. I mean, I went on chat a lot of the time, but usually didn't talk and didn't stay on for too long. I was shy and I was also busy a lot of the time. I still wrote shit, and even if Mig 10 was absolute shit, I am still writing that as part of the Mig 10 Franchise. CaT ain't the only one who was dedicated to a franchise, albeit his is more, you know, organized and detailed. Anyway, I won a couple of Featured ___ of the Month here and there, I don't really know how, and so that was cool. I was sort of confident in my writing, but I knew I could improve. Like, a shit load. I eventually turned to Ning, a group of websites I basically "originated" from alongside a few people like the Wolfpack and others. I wrote on those websites, writing super, tryhard edgy fanfics for no god damn reason other than to be "cool," and then I created Terox in 2013 and evolved Mig's character. A couple of years later I actually began to be active on the wiki, specifically 2014-now. Ning was starting to die and had drama upon drama (hey, just like this year!) all the damn time, and I wanted to write here again cause the community actually read shit (or used to, whatever), so yeah. I got chat mod, admin, now crat, so I'd like to call those accomplishments which I am proud of and thankful for. ---- Ok, so enough about me and my history with the wiki, even though that was half of the point of this blog. I wanted to thank all of you who've impacted my life, either by literally saving me on a couple of occasions, being there for me, being really nice, generous, humorous people who all have similar interests to me cause god forbid little to no one IRL is like that. I appreciate the work of ALL of you on the wiki, even if I don't read a ton of shows, I still admire your grit and thoughtfullness going into your work. You're all amazing people; thank you for making the 5 years here truly amazing and unforgettable. I made this thread a long, long time ago but it's still relevant today: Thread:252603. I am the One-Eyed King. 06:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts